Attack of the Saints/Walkthrough
Attack of the Saints is the 14th mission in the game. The goal is to kill all seven members of The Saints. There are two or three to kill per segment. Parking Lot 47 starts the level trapped under rubble. Crawl out of the tunnel, squeeze through the narrow gap and you will be in the room. Put on 47's suit if you like (note that it will count as a disguise change and mean you can't finish "Suit Only"). Even under the disguise, it is suggested to remain undetected as much as you can, because you will need instinct to pass hostile NPC safely, to conserve it, do your best to sneak past them. Jennifer Anne Paxton Paxton is probably the easiest Saint to kill discreetly. At the start of the level, she will be on the balcony outside the rooms near the staircase with two Agency soldiers. They will walk to the room 47 starts in and then stay there, one of them occasionally stepping outside and then going back in. Stay low, hide in the freezer on the way and wait until Paxton comes. After she walks past, get out, fiber wire her, hide her body in the freezer, then continue along the walkway. Heather McCarthy At the start of the segment, McCarthy will round up the Agency soldiers in the parking area. Afterwards, she will spend her time walking between a bar with a cup of coffee on the counter and another bar not far from the exit. There are basically two different ways to eliminate her. Garroting The first motel bar is closest to the parking area with the bus and has a freezer that can be used as a body container in it. As part of her route, she will stand by it for seconds. It also has enough privacy for 47 to garrote her. Poison :Related Challenge: Black Widower If you're going for a Silent Assassin rating with a "Suit only" bonus then timing right from the start of the level is crucial. Once you're in your burned out room, ignore your suit, because it will count as a disguise, even though you're just putting on your own suit. Pick up the iron in your room, walk down the balkony, hide in the freezer and strangle Paxton as described above. Once you have dumped her body into the freezer, sneak down the balkony to the lower floor and move right to the end of it and pick up the poison located in the corner. Don't use the checkpoint before moving down the stairs! This is crucial, because after strangling Paxton, the intruders are actually being distracted by their leader, allowing you to pick up the poison and get through the yard without raising attention. If you did save then you'll realize that after the checkpoint loads, the assassins will already have spread through the yard, making this achievement a lot harder. Once you picked up the poison move around the corner and follow the floor right to the end. Now you can enter the yard and keep moving in the direction of the golf course ahead of you. In front of you is a hole in the wall which you should move quickly but carefully. Ready your iron before moving through. Behind the other side is a merc ready to shoot a tourist within only seconds of you entering the section. To distract him, throw the iron to his feet and then subdue him. If you throw the iron too far then the merc might move too close to the guard at the entrance of this section who will hear you subduing his friend, so try to aim between the merc and the tourist. Once the merc has been dealt with, keep progressing onto the mini golf course. Pay attention to a merc on your left facing your direction and two other mercs up ahead talking to each other. Once you made it to the two mercs, wait for their conversation to end and follow them slowly until you can hide behind a bamboo decoration in the corner. The two mercs will split up, one moving back where he started out and the other will slowly cross the bridge. McCarthy might still be staring in your direction from the other side of the bridge, but be patient. There's more than enough time to get the job done at this point. Once she's on her way to the other bar, move across the bridge and poison the coffee. Move along to the other bar in front of which McCarthy is still waiting and hide in the freezer. Once she walks back to the other bar to drink her spiked coffee, get out of the freezer and position yourself in front of the door right next to the bar. Once she drops dead, start picking the lock. If you're quick then you'll be able to end the level without her body being found. Reception The targets of the segment are the Radoncic sisters. It has more secluded areas than the Parking Lot, but is still difficult to sneak around even with a disguise. The stealthiest path is to the right of the counter at the start, which leads past the parked cars and into an area behind the gas station. The path to the left leads to a barbecue area; you will see one of the Agency soldiers leading the inn manager there to kill him (you can save him, but it is difficult to do so without being seen). Across the yard is a gas station, where the sisters will occasionally meet up. Dijana Radoncic Dijana's route goes from the gas pumps to a corner near the wall covering the tires and garbage dumpsters, where she can be garroted if guards aren't watching, to the counter in the motel building. Garroting An easy way to garrote Dijana is to throw an object in the room the player starts in. The object should be thrown in the corner of the room that's on the right of the body container found in the room. Dijana will go to investigate and you can kill her with ease. To avoid her seeing you when she enters the room is to hide on the left of the entrance to the reception room, where Dijana is found talking to a soldier. After killing her, she can be placed in the body container. Another way to garrote Dijana is to wait until she walks away from the pumps to an area where guards are checking bodies, near the level's exit. To get there, walk behind the front desk where Dijana talks to a guard (you can also go through the air vent), and behind a yellow parked car behind two more guards who won't spot you. Take cover behind a stack of tires in the area, and distract her by throwing an object near one of the dumpsters. Garrote her and place her body in the dumpster. No guards come back there so you have no chance of getting caught as long as you are out of their sight. Agnija Radoncic Agnija is completely stationary near the gas pumps. She can be garroted while guards aren't watching and her body hidden in the barbecue area. Garroting To kill Agnija with the Fiber Wire, she can be lured towards to barbecue area, where the Inn manager was killed. Throw an object near the body container (found in the corner of the area), Agnija will investigate and she can be killed. You can then place her body in the container. Note on higher difficulties, a soldier will patrol the Barbecue area, so Agnija should be lured as soon as the soldier has left the Barbecue area. If you don't have enough time, you may need to drag Agnija's body to a secluded spot, then hide it. Gasoline Explosion :Related Challenge: Angel of Death - Part 1 A handy way to kill both sisters and make it look like an accident is to explode the gas station. Occasionally, both will stand near some gas pumps. When the guard standing closest to the gas pump on the side of the building (not the two in front) has walked away, you can sneak up and sabotage it so the gasoline will leak out. When both are standing there, shoot the gasoline to make the station inexplicably explode and kill them both. Note that if guards are in close vicinity to the pumps you can encounter non-target casaulty penalties. Escape The exit is a door near the gas station. Note that this door's lock needs to be picked, like the Parking Lot segment, so ensure no-one is watching you. If you chose to blow up the gas station, the easiest way out without being spotted is to go through the reception area and around the back of the level to the door because all the guards will be focused on the gas station. Cornfield The Cornfield is one of the easiest areas to hide in since 47 can stay low in the field without being seen by NPCs unless they are very close. However, even better, the Scarecrow disguise also allows 47 to hide within a cornfield by simply standing still - whereby enemies will walk straight past you even if you're facing them. Whilst outside of the cornfield dressed as the Scarecrow you can hide by 'mounting' the wooden scarecrow 'cross' safe spots. There are three targets: Louisa Cain :Related Challenge: Electro Cute Cain is first seen at the start of the level. Afterwards, she will spend her time patrolling near a small cottage and occasionally wash herself by the sink. She can be killed by an accident with the power generator on the other side of the wall. First, attach the loose wires onto the wall near the running water and pull the lever. Then follow Cain into the shed, given the guards are facing away from you, wait for her to be electricuted, then dump her body in the dumpster behind her. Jacqueline Moorehead Moorehead's route goes from a pair of trailers through the field. Though there are guards in the area, it is easy enough to garrote her in the field, though the body tends to be found so it's best to save her for last and get the exit before the guards find her body. Or if you're more gutsy, garrote her in the field when she's alone and drag her body to the nearest outhouse. A guard patrols the area but as long as you stay in the field he won't notice you, so wait until he's walking away to dump the body. Lasandra Dixon Dixon patrols around the mobile command center near the farmhouse, making it difficult to kill her without anyone noticing. However, it is possible to do so and make it look like an accident by making the cargo fall on her. Simply lure her to the left side of the tractor by throwing something and shoot the chain. Or you can walk up to the tractor, hotwire the engine, then quickly climb up the ladder inside the building closest to the tractor and shoot the chain. Escape To conclude the mission, pick up the ringing cellphone on the rug in the middle of the command center. Evidence :Related Challenge: Evidence Collector The first piece of evidence, in the segment Parking Lot, sits atop a stack of agency cases in the middle of the parking lot, next to the blue truck. In order to retrieve it quietly, numerous agency soldiers will need to be subdued. The second piece of evidence, in the segment Reception, also rests atop a stack of agency cases in the middle of the mission. The easiest method of obtaining this piece of evidence quietly is to make your way through the barbecue area, eliminate Agnija if she is still alive, and make your way around the black truck and snatch it quickly. The third piece of evidence, in the segment Cornfield, rest atop a stack of agency cases in front of an RV which is on the side of the dirt road, just before where Lasandra Dixon patrols. To obtain it quietly, cross the dirt road into the cornfield behind the RV, and work your way around and pick it up when the agency soldiers have their back to you. Disguises Challenges Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs